Wet cooling towers that have direct-drive fan systems utilize a motor that directly drives the cooling tower fan. During operation of such motors, excessive heat may be generated in the stator windings, rotor, casing or other portions of the motor. In order to prevent such excessive heat from damaging the motor, reducing its performance or shortening its operational life, it is necessary to remove or significantly reduce such heat. On the other hand, in extremely cold conditions, it may be necessary to increase the temperature of the motor in order to prevent the motor from freezing.
What is needed is an improved cooling tower wherein the cooling tower motor can be thermally managed depending upon the operational and environmental conditions under which the motor operates. It is essential that the aforesaid improved cooling tower does not utilize any auxiliary equipment that will increase the weight and cost of the cooling tower.